


Morning work-out

by Shiruke_Lightheart



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruke_Lightheart/pseuds/Shiruke_Lightheart
Summary: Hoodlum wakes up earlier than Brawler for once, ultimately ruining his morning routine by just being his cute self...
Relationships: Brawler/Hoodlum (Akudama Drive), Brawlhood - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	Morning work-out

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just some Brawlhood fluff because the ship is already dramatic enough and we need some lighthearted cuddling between the two idiots. No plot, no dying, just two guys being dudes and being in love with each other.

As the first rays of sunlight started pouring into the room, waking Hoodlum up from his sleep, he groaned internally at the fact that he forgot to close the curtains again. Groggily, he turned around to escape from the light shining directly into his eyes and took in the, now starting to become quite familiar, sight of Brawler sleeping next to him peacefully.   
He’d probably be getting up soon; Brawler always woke up early to work out while Hoodlum slept in, so days like this where Hoodlum somehow woke up earlier than him and got the chance to enjoy his warmth as his brain slowly woke up were really nice. He moved in a little closer to the man next to him and felt Brawler instinctively move his arm to hold him in his sleep, the gesture making Hoodlum smile.

He wondered how they’d gotten to this point. It still felt a little like living in a dream, just a few months ago they were out there on the Shinkansen doing their mission and Brawler nearly died fighting that executioner. It was probably around that time Hoodlum realised how he really felt about him…  
When the mission was over, it was no surprise to anyone that the two of them kept hanging out. Hoodlum still saw Swindler, and in extension Courier, sometimes; but it was nowhere near as often as he hung out with Brawler.   
Somewhere along the way Brawler ended up staying over at his place after it had gotten late while watching some movies and Hoodlum figured that night had been the turning point for their relationship. In the late hours of night after a few beers, he ended up confessing his attraction to Brawler, who had responded to his feelings by kissing him.

Now Brawler had his own part of the closet here, a second toothbrush joined his own in the bathroom and Hoodlum hadn’t slept alone for the last two weeks.   
He thought it was nice, and he really enjoyed his time with Brawler, he always had. It had taken a little while for the two of them to get fully accustomed to one another at first, but once they had gotten completely comfortable with each other Hoodlum was quick to initiate romantic gestures and Brawler was always more than happy to follow his lead.

Hoodlum could feel Brawler’s muscles twitch a little and a soft groan rumbling in his throat as he woke up as well. “Good morning,” he greeted him as he moved his head to face Brawler. Eyes barely open, Brawler responded with a ‘Good morning’ too, his voice still sounding a little drowsy as he did so.   
He buried his face back into Hoodlum’s hair as he took a few moments to properly wake up “It’s rare for you to be up before me,” he mentioned.  
“I forgot to close the curtains so the sun woke me up,” Hoodlum told him quietly, not wanting to break the silence hanging in the room too much yet “And I figured you’d wake up soon too so I wanted to stay awake…”  
Brawler laughed softly “You’re just gonna end up complaining you’re tired all day.”  
“And you’ll let me fall asleep against you while we’re watching TV anyway,” Hoodlum replied while teasingly sticking his tongue out.  
Brawler looked at Hoodlum as he did so. Hoodlum was right, he was absolutely just going to pull him closer so he could comfortably lean against his own body as he was nodding off on the couch.

He used to care very little about the whole romance thing or relationships in general. Akudama were solitary beings and rarely ever paired up with others, as they weren’t very trustworthy in the first place and would only slow them down in reaching their own goals. Brawler wasn’t much different, he only cared about doing what he loved, fighting.   
He had had a couple relationships in the past, before he became an S-class Akudama, but none of them ever lasted long or got super serious and he had never really cared about that fact.

Somehow Hoodlum was different. From the moment the guy had started talking to him, boasting about his amazing sentence and how strong he was, Brawler’s interest was piqued. Even when he later found out all those things had been lies, he didn’t think Hoodlum was any less amazing.   
After that they only ended up getting closer and when eventually Hoodlum confessed his feelings that one night, he ended up kissing him. Brawler wasn’t experienced with love, but he knew that Hoodlum never failed to make him feel happy and excited unlike anyone had ever made him feel and whenever he smiled Brawler felt warmth crawl through his entire body…

Brawler pressed a kiss on Hoodlum’s lips before attempting to sit up “All right, I’m gonna get-” but stopped when he felt something tugging on his waist. Looking down he saw Hoodlum had swung his arms around his waist and was holding him down “Five more minutes please,” he tried with his best puppy eyes. Normally they didn’t work on Brawler, but in combination with his messy bed hair it made Hoodlum look very soft and Brawler sighed as he gave in and laid down on the soft mattress again.   
Opening his arms, he saw Hoodlum’s face light up before cuddling up to Brawler again. _‘I can forget about my morning work-out for sure…’_ Brawler thought to himself but, looking down at Hoodlum’s drowsy face resting against his chest, realised that maybe this wasn’t bad either for once…

  
  
  



End file.
